Life in the Fast Lane
by RobynMychael
Summary: Tumbler and Emery had cut their older brother Brian out of their life after what happened. Brian had left to do his own thing and it resulted in Emery getting hurt. The teams finds out about Brian's siblings though and he decides he wants to be part of their life again. But it is proving to be a struggle, which becomes even harder when the old coyote discovers feeling for Emery.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fast and Furious Fanfic, as well as Gone in 60 seconds. I haven't really wrote many fanfics so I am still kinda new to it. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. Heads up, I don't know much about cars. Also I am going to bring in Ski from 2fast 2furious. This would take palce after the second movie but if the team was still all in LA and happy together.**

"Yo man. Who do think that new racer was?" Leon asked Dom.

"I don't know but something seemed off about him." Dom answered looking worried.

"Calm down man. It's not like he beat you. He doesn't seem like much so a racer." Letty said trying to help Dom.

"Why would he trying to compete with Dom when he can't race though?" Mia asked.

"Everyone wants to race Dom. Simple as that." Leon offered.

"I don't know. Something did seem off about him. He was definitely lying to us also." I told the group.

"Brian is right. Something was off about that guy." Dom agreed. "Jesse, what were you able to find on him."

"Not much man. He's from England, some big shot there. Everything about him is locked up and shit though." Jesse told him.

"I might know someone who can help. She knows a decent amount of people and can usually find out info on people. I can have her ask around to her contacts and see what she comes up with." I offered.

"Good plan O'Connor. Let me know what you find out." Dom told me. I fished my phone out of my pocket and punched in the number.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice answer.

"Hey em! It's Brian." I replied.

"I have caller idea loser."

"It's called being polite dork." I joked back and saw the group give me a strange look.

"Oh I am so sure. So whatcha want?"

"How do you know I want something? I could be calling to be nice. People do that ya know." I saw the group give me even strange looks. Normally I was like Dom, more down to business.

"Cut the bullshit. You always want something when you call."

"Watch your mouth! But you are right. I need some info."

"Figured. Who on?"

"Leo Griffin."

"Giffin?"

"Yea, what you gonna make fun of his name now?"

"Shut up. I will see what I can find out. Where do you wanna meet up with I get the info?"

"How about you just come to where I am working?"

"Fine. "

I gave her the address to the garage and hung up. I turned around to see the gang looking at me with odd looks.

"So...was the girl thirteen or something?" Leon joked.

"Close enough." I muttered

"What? A thirteen year old is handling this info?" Dom asked suspicious.

"She's not thirteen. And she has quite a few connections. She knows the people to ask and she probably has dirt to dangle over them to get what she wants." I explained. "She said to give her a few days. I told her to come by the garage."

"Okay O'Connor." Dom relaxed a little.

"Hey, I think I am gonna head out tomorrow. I have some personal stuff to take care of." I told the group.

"Is everything ok?" Mia asked putting her hand on my back.

"Yea. Just something I need to do." I told her.

That next friday...

Emery's POV

I got out of my brother's nova and stood across the street from the garage for a moment. I brushed my wavy blonde hair out of my face and adjusted my tank top so it covered my stomach. I walked up to the garage and saw a group of guys scattered around, and then I spotted Brian back in the corner with some guy in a beanie. I stood there for a moment unsure of what to do, which doesn't happen often for me. I'm normally a take charge type of girl.

"Emery?" Brian said, finally noticing me. Which also got the attention of all the other guys and the two girl there as well.

"Hey bri. So I got that info." I told him walking into the garage. Brian was suddenly in front of me and engulfed me in a hug.

"I missed you." I heard him whisper in my ear before pulling away. "Where were you the other day? I went to Otto's to see everyone but you weren't there."

"Oh. Well you know me. Always keeping myself busy. I was actually probably here in L.A." I told him sheepishly.

"Why on earth would you be in L.A.?" Brian asked me.

"Just some shit for work." I responded coolly

"Will you watch your mouth!" Brian exclaimed, just like a dad would.

"This the girl?" A huge, bald guy asked walking up.

"Yea. This is Emery. Em, This is Dom." Brian informed me. "And this is Mia." A girl with long brown hair came up to Brian. "Then there's VInce, Leon, Letty, and Jesse." Brian finished pointing to the different people.

"She don't look thirteen man." Leon commented.

"Are you telling people I am thirteen again? God, you gotta stop that." I scolded Brian giving him a dirty look."I'm nineteen actually."

"That makes more sense." Letty added

"So were you able to get some info?" Brian asked me.

"Oh yea. A good amount. What is going on anyways? Why are you interested in him? Did you get into trouble?" I asked Brian.

"Ha, that's cute. You asking me if I am the one who got in trouble. Normally it is the other way around." Brian laughed.

"Yea. Well this guy could be Calitri's twin brother so I doubt things are good." I commented pulling a manilla folder out of my messenger bag.

"What?!" Brian freaked out, trying to take the folder.

"Hold on Speedy. We got a payment to talk about." It was my turn to laugh.

"You gotta be kidding me? Since when did family have to pay?" Brian asked.

"Since I want something. And you know exactly what I want." I said holding my hand out expectantly.

"Oh hell no. How about some money? Or any info you want on a person? Those are your normal choices." Brian laughed.

"Info for info?" Jesse asked for a laugh.

"Hey, sometimes blackmail is worth more than money." I told him.

"So you are one of those types of girls." Vince commented.

"The kind who does what she needs to keep people from messing with her and shit like that? Yes I am." I commented snarkily.

"I would like to think I am the reason people don't mess with you." Brian sighed.

"Yea, so would Tumbler. Hell all the guys would like to think that." I laughed. "So Bri, What's it gonna be? Hand em over or I keep the files."

"Fine." Brian sighed dropping a set of keys into my hand "Wait, did you say files?"

"There is a key missing." I said ignoring his question. "I need the key for the boot."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Brian said with a glare.

"Fine. I'll burn the files."

"No you won't you want that info just as bad as me."

"Yea. Actually I printed myself some copies so I am good." I felt a key drop into my hand. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes because now I won't be able to sleep with you out driving. I want to see that car in here next week."

"Why? So you can check it out? I got my own garage of grease monkeys back in Long Beach. The car is fine anyways."

"No. To make sure they are giving you anything that would allow your crazy ass to drive faster. Now why are you saying files? I thought you were gonna just get some info from people."

"Shit...one more thing...you can't be mad at me."

"What did you do?"

"Just a little digging." I knew Brian hated when I used my hacking skills but I got some good info on this guy.

"Since when do you have self control when it comes to digging." Brian asked looking pissed. "I thought you were over this."

"Okay so first off. Your guys name is Lewis Griffin, Leo is just something he's been going by since being here." I started trying to brush Brian off. "I was able to get his files opened. Realized I have gotten a little rusty."

"You hacked again?!" Brian exclaimed getting pissed. "Who did you hack?"

"Um...just police...FBI...and Interpol." I said quietly.

"Emery Pearl! FBI?! Interpol?! Are you out of your mind?!" Brian started shouting.

"They don't even know. If they do and try to follow my trail to get to my server it will just lead them to a virus. I cover my tracks Bri."

"Woah you can hack all those databases?" Dom asked looking shocked.

"Oh yea. I have been able to hack since I was like eleven. First hacked the police when I was thirteen. Wanted some details on my dad and Brian wouldn't spill." I answered

"Wait. Are you and Brian related?" Mia asked me.

"Yep. I'm his little sister." I answered.

"You never told me you had a little sister." Dom said looking at Brian.

"Yea. Well she was supposed to cleaned up. I wanted to keep her that way." Brian said giving me a look.

"Yea. Do you know who our brother is? Or who his friends are? Bro, I am surrounded by crime and unless I cut all my ties and leave that won't be changing soon." I laughed. "I see cutting your ties and leaving didn't help you get free of the crime life."

"I thought Tumbler and the guys were gonna clean up after the Calitri boost. Didn't that scare them out of it?" Brian asked me.

"Hmm. Scare of a lifetime? Yes. Adrenaline rush of a lifetime? Yes also." I answered with a laugh. "It is gonna take a while for those boys to get clean. Although Toby getting shot speed that up a bit."

"Yo Em! You ready?" I turned around to see Tumbler standing in the entrance of the garage.

"Yep. Well here is the file. See ya guys." I said turning away from the group.

"Hey Sunday we are having a barbecue. You should come." Dom told me.

"Okay. Sounds good." I told them, not realizing what I agreed to.

"Bring Tumbler and the other two. And I am serious about seeing that car Em!" I heard Brian yell as I ran off with my other brother. I got in my brother's nova holding the keys to my car.

"So..Sunday huh?" Tumbler asked giving me a look.

"I don't know what I was thinking agreeing to come...Atleast I will have you and the boys there with me." I answered.

"Thanks for dragging me into this sis."

"I need someone to keep an eye on me."

"Never thought I would hear you say that."

"I know...Things felt almost like old times when I was in there with him. I am not going through that again. I don't want to cut family off but I am not getting close to him again. You gotta make sure he doesn't suck me in. I have to keep my distance."

"I know sis. Keep everyone at arms length. It's Brian though. It won't be easy." Tumbler gave me an understanding look. He knew what I had been through. After Brian it was me and Tumbler, it has been since then. Although Kip and Toby were also like brothers. It was the four of us against the world, and that would never change. "Look it has been a long day and you work tonight. Why not try to get some sleep."

"Ok bro. Thanks." I dozed off thinking of memories of growing up with the boys.

_Flashback_

_"Brian! Brian help me!" The five year old girl screamed._

_"Emmy what is it?" Brian ran out to his little sister_

_"He stole my dolly!" Emery pointed a small finger at her other, eight year old brother._

_"Ty! DId you steal her doll?" Brian asked. He may have only been two years older but he treated the young tumbler like he was the boss of the house._

_"I needed a crash dummy." Tumbler whined. Brian snatched the doll out of his brothers hand and handed it back to his sister._

_Brian climbed the up the tree to the old rickety fort. When he finally made it inside he saw the ten year old girl sitting in a bean bag asleep. She had been crying before passing out and had a strand of hair in her mouth, which Brian knew was a nervous habit of his little sister. He crawled over and sat next to her, putting his arms around. He felt her stir and wake up._

_"What's wrong Pearl?" Brian asked his sister, calling her by her middle name was a personal nickname for her._

_"Tomorrow is the father daughter dance. I am the only girl in the dance studio that doesn't have a dad." She explained._

_"That's what this about?" Brian asked a little surprised. "Man, with all these tears I thought there was gonna be a boy out there that I had to beat up." he joked with her._

_"What am I supposed to do? I don't have a dad Bri." She pleaded letting him know this was serious._

_"You're right. You don't have a dad. But you have a pretty amazing older brother. And there is also Memphis, he thinks of you as a little sister ya know. And Otto, he has said many times how he thinks of us as his own kids. All those girls just have one dad. You have a ton of guys that would be willing to do anything for you if you bat those pretty little eyes. You can take your pick sis." Brian coaxed her._

_"You'd go to the dance with me?"_

_"Hmm...only if you wear that pretty pink dress you saw at the mall."_

_"That was a fifty dollar dress Brian."_

_"My Pearl only gets the best." Brian gave the girl a kiss on the forehead. "Now can we get down from this fort before I fall through the floor."_

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV...At Torretto house

"Why didn't you ever mention your siblings? And don't give me that keeping them clean crap." Dom asked Brian

"I don't know man. It never came up. I don't see them much." Brian answered.

"Why not? If I had to younger siblings I would sure as hell keep them close." Letty chimed in.

"She has a point Brian. They are your family." Dom added. Family was important to him. He didn't like to see someone throw theirs away for no reason.

"We used to be really close. We grew apart a little as we got older but not much. Then I decided to become a cop. They didn't like it but I was doing it for them. Wanted to protect them ya know? We got more distant but not much. Then one day I went to visit and Emery wouldn't talk to me. After that we became very distant. I don't know what happened." Brian admitted. "It was like I was no longer wanted or trusted."

"Well this is your chance to patch that up." Mia told him. "You gotta fight for family."

"She got some crazy good info though. I can't believe she can hack like that." Jesse chimed in.

"Yea. She can do about anything on a computer. She can hack into just about anything. The boys used to have hack into street cameras and shit. Have her cut the feed when they were gonna pull off a boost in that area."

"The boys?" Dom asked.

"Yea, my brother and his two best friends. I worked a couple boosts with his friends older brother. I guess the younger boys ended up taking after us." Brian explain. "Hell ya know, it was like I had a sister and three younger brothers. Those four were always so close. I told her to bring them by tomorrow for the barbecue"

"Try to make things work between you guys okay? A girl needs her older brother, whether she wants to admit it or not." Mia told him.

Emery sat in the dressing room in the back of the club. She had her hair down in curly waves with blue and purple streaking through it. She had on tight leather shorts and a gold bikini top. She walked out into the club and climbed up onto one of the platforms with another girl and started dancing. It was an interesting place to work. It was a music club that focused more on rock music but other people considered it a bar. It was like coyote ugly, the Bourbon room, and a nightclub had a baby together. Addiction was one of the hottest places to go on the weekend. She could see the reasons why someone loved it, hell she even loved to work there, most of the time. She knew wouldn't make as much tonight. Being a go-go dancer didn't earn a ton of money but more than expected. She also would have performances on the stage which is when she made real money. That is what she prefered. She got to more choreographed stuff and she got to sing, plus is was all her own work. The night went by fast and soon she was back in the changing room counting the money she made that night. She slipped on some baggy sweats and a hoodie before heading out into the night

The team watched as the two cars pulled up. Tumbler and Kip got out of the nova, deep in a debate. Emery and Toby got out of a light blue honda S2000 With black racing stripes. Toby looked a little worried.

"I'm just saying there is no reason to spend that much time at a gym." Kip told tumbler, walking to the backyard.

"I told you I got a boxing match coming up. I am gonna take this guy out." Tumbler argued.

"You boxing again tumbler?" Brian asked.

"Never quit bro. Got a good match next weekend. Someone is making a fit over it though." Tumbler told him.

"The boy has been at the gym more than he has been at the garage this week." Kip argued.

"Not this again." Brian muttered. "Hey where are the other two?"

"Em is probably killing Toby." Kip answered like it was nothing, causing the team to exchange worried looks.

"You have to slow down to turn a corner!" Toby nearly shouted at Emery as they walked into the backyard.

"I had control!" She argued back.

"You went fifty around that turn! The sign said to go twenty!" Toby argued.

"Yea...but did you die?" Emery asked.

"Somehow I am alive." Toby muttered.

"Then shut your mouth." Emery snapped.

"Dude I told you she was going fifty." Kip told tumbler. "Nice work kid. She was fine Toby."

"You guys drive like you are the fucking dukes of hazzard." Toby muttered walking away.

"This is why I took her keys." Brian told the group. "She drives like she is trying to crash."

"I had control! No one died!" Emery shouted at him.

"That is a nice car you got." Jesse said walking in on the scene.

"Thanks." Tumbler and Emery replied at the same time.

"Shut up sis. He was talking about mine." Tumbler told her.

"Bullshit. He was talking about mine." Emery told her brother.

"Man. It's been a while since we had one of these fights." Kip told the group.

"Get a hold of yourself. Mine is a classic." Tumbler told his sister.

"A classic piece of shit!" Emery shouted. "It looks like a junker."

"Your's is a piece of shit!" Tumbler yelled back. Soon Emery had tackled Tumbler and they were fighting and screaming at each other.

"Does this uh happen often?" Leon asked.

"It used to. It's been a while since she hasn't had her car." Toby explained. "There is only one way to end it."

"Separate them?" Mia asked.

"When those two fight if they don't get to the bottom of it, it doesn't stop." Brian told her.

"Which car were you talking about?" Kip asked Jesse.

"The ford boss." Jesse answered.

"Hey! I know whose car it was." Kip yelled kicking his foot into the fight. The two stopped with Emery sitting on Tumbler, biting his arm, and Tumbler with a fist full of Emery's hair. "He said he was talking about the honda."

"Ha. told you!" Emery shouted. Tumbler stood up causing his sister to tumble onto the ground. He kicked some dirt up at her before offering his hand to help her up.

"Sorry I called your car a piece of shit..." Tumbler muttered.

"Sorry I called yours a junker. You know I love the nova." Emery told him.

"Yea. And the honda is a good car." Tumbler added.

"You two are as bad as when you were five." Brian told them.

"Yea. Well he always started it." Emery commented.

"Steal a doll once and suddenly I started every fight." Tumbler muttered.

"You stole that doll over a hundred times." Brian corrected.

"You guys playing a game?" Kip asked Vince, seeing the football in his hand.

"Just kinda tossing it around. Wanna join?" Leon answered.

"Yes!" Kip and Emery said together.

"A little girl like you wants to play football?" Dom chuckled.

"Yes! I am a great ball player!" Emery defended herself.

"Finally a girl I can play sports with." Letty announced. "You are so on my team."

"Fine. Leon, me and that kid." Vince said pointing to Toby. "are on a team and You two girls and the other boys are on a team."

"Deal. You are so going down wolverine." Emery said, snatching the football from him. Brian watched them go off into the yard and start playing.

"You missed her man?" Tumbler said coming up to his brother with a beer.

"Of course I did. I want her back in my life T. I want you both back." Brian told him.

"Well good luck with that." Tumbler said.

"Why? Does she not want me in her life?" Brian asked.

"She doesn't take well to abandonment Bri. She lost all trust in you."

"I didn't abandon her. If anything you pushed me out." Brian said starting to get angry, which Dom happened to notice.

"Food's ready guys!" Dom shouted. Causing everyone to come to the table in the yard. Once sitting Kip was the first to grab for the food. "Since you grabbed first, you say grace."

"Oh. Crap. Um...Dear heavenly father, thanks for this food and that Em didn't kill anyone driving. Um..keep us all healthy and uh...protect us from whatever is out there. Amen." Kip prayed.

"Wow great prayer loser." Emery teased.

"Shut up.' Kip said sticking his tongue out. The all ate and soon were out playing again but now Mia and Jesse had joined in. Brian grabbed Tumbler's arm and pulled him to the side before he could join in.

"What were you talking about earlier?" Brian questioned

"You broke a promise to her man. One of the biggest promises you ever made." Tumbler told him.

"What?! What promise was it? A promise is really what ripped us apart?!"

"You weren't there for her! You told her she could call you whenever and no matter what you would answer and help her. You never answered. You never even called her back!"

"I was on a job. I was undercover and would have blown it."

"We figured. Your job always came first and Em got hurt because of it! You weren't there Brian. She never needed you more in her life and you put work first."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Bri. I took care of it. I have been taking care of her since then and we have been just fine." Tumbler said heading off to get in on the game.

"You okay O'Connor?' Dom asked walking over.

"Something happened to my sister. She got hurt and it's my fault. I was too caught up in being a cop." Brian said slamming his fist down on the table.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

"I have no clue. My brother won't tell me. Said he took care of it." Brian said before calming down a bit. "I don't even think they want me in their life anymore Dom."

"When something like that happens you have to fight for family after it." Dom told his friend.

"Dom! Let's have a campfire tonight?" Mia asked running up to her brother.

"Okay. Mia. That could be fun." Dom answered with a smile.

"Yes!" Mia yelled. "He said it's cool. Let's go get some stuff for s'mores" Soon all three girls were heading off to Emery's car. The boys set up the fire pit while they waited for the girls to get back.

"Damn chica! You are a sick driver?" Letty told Emery as they got back into the backyard.

"Did she almost kill ya?" Toby asked.

"You are just a wimp man. She is an awesome driver. Little crazy but she knows what she is doing." Letty defended her new friend. Emery stuck her tongue out at Toby before running off to where the football was being thrown near the fire. They all took turns making s'mores and anytime she wasn't doing something else, Emery joined in on the game of catch. Emery went to jump for the ball but her footing slipped when she landed. She hit the ground and did a somersault causing her shirt ride up showing a pink scar running up from her hip. Soon everyone was around her to see if she was okay as she laid on her back on the ground.

"That was awesome! And I got the ball!" Emery exclaimed.

"Damn. Little thing is resilient." Vince commented.

"Damn girl. Where did you get that scar?" Leon asked pointing to the jagged scar.

"I never saw that scar before. What happened?" Brian asked offering a hdn. Emery took Leon's hand instead and jumped to her feet.

"Oh that thing. I was at the junkyard with the boys and I had just got done with dance so I was just wearing a cut off top and spandex shorts. Not really proper attire for a junkyard. Well anyways, I am a klutz and I fell and a piece of metal caught my hip." Emery explained quickly. Brian had noticed Tumbler tense up a tiny bit when the question was asked but seemed more relieved after Emery answered, especially since everyone believed her.

"So tiny and klutzy. What a great combo." Leon laughed. For the second time, Brian pulled Tumbler aside.

"Why don't I believe that story?" Brian asked.

"Cause you have trust issues." Tumbler answered simply.

"I do not. I was a cop I can tell when someone lies. And I notice things, like how you got tense when she was asked about it." Brian confronted Tumbler.

"I don't know what you are talking about.' Tumbler brushed off.

"Yes you do so fucking tell me! What happened to Emery? I know that scar has something to do with." Brian almost yelled.

"Stay out of it Brain. It doesn't concern you. You don't know shit and it's gonna stay that way." Tumbler told him.

"No. I am going to find out. So you should just tell me. If you won't I will just ask her." Brian countered.

"Fuck that." Tumbler said. He turned and walked back towards to the group. "Hey guys! We should get going. Now!"

"What? Why man?" Toby asked.

"It's late kid. You wanna have Em driving much later than this?" Tumbler countered.

"You guys can stay here if you want." Dom offered.

"Thanks man but we should go. Kip and I work in the morning. So we should go. Right now." Tumbler replied, sharing a look with Kip.

"You guys work tomorrow?" Toby questioned.

"Yep. So get your ass up and into the nova. I'll ride with Emmy." Kip said getting up. He looked over at Emery to find her a sleep in a lawn chair. "Or I will just drive."

Tumbler scooped up his sister and put her into the back seat of his car before getting in and taking off. Kip and Toby got into the honda and took off after them.

"Wonder why they had to take off so quickly." Jesse thought out loud. Just then brian punched the side of the small garage hard.

"My guess is it has to do with that." Letty commented.

"What's going on man?" Leon asked.

"I'm pretty sure my siblings have no want for me in their lives. And I just pissed off Tumbler who was probably my ticket back in." Brian told them.

"What about Emery?" Mia asked.

"It is because of something that happened with her that we are so distant now. She was in trouble and I didn't answer my phone like her like I promised I always would so she got hurt. And I think it has to do with that scar." Brian explained.

"Just gotta try a little harder man." Dom told him. "How bout we go visit this garage of theirs."

"Sounds like fun." Leon commented.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day in Long Beach

"Emery Pearl! How many time am I gonna have to tell you what is proper attire for working in a garage?" Memphis lectured.

"I think she looks good. Anyways, until now she was just working the desk." Sway defended the girl.

"Thanks girl." Emery told sway. Two cars pulled up the Otto's garage and soon Brian, Dom, Leon, and Vince were walking into the garage.

"Look who it is? It's been a while man.' Memphis greeted Brian. "This the new crew you were telling me about?"

"Some of them man. We left two to stay and get some work done and my girlfriend stayed behind as well." Brian told him.

"The boys aren't here. Should be in about an hour though" Memphis told him.

"I am not surprised." Brian started.

"Damn girl! You win. I will sure as hell take you out." Mirror man announced from across the room. He was standing on the opposite side of Emery's ford boss where Emery was hidden from view and she worked on decals for her car.

"Yea you wish Mirror. It ain't gonna happen so move along." Emery told the boy.

"This is one of the reasons I told you not to dress like that here" Memphis called out.

"Yea, yea. I can handle myself man. I ain't afraid of the big bad boys in here." Emery said as she stood up suddenly becoming visible to everyone. She was a white button up tank top that ended right under her chest and had the top button undone, a black and red, short, schoolgirl skirt with a black studded belt made up her bottoms and then she had on black combat boots.

"Damn girl! You work on cars in that?" Leon called out, causing her to notice the group. Leon and Vince both couldn't take their eyes from her. And both would be lying if they said they weren't attracted to her.

"Sometimes. I wanna look good for the cars and sometimes the guys." Emery answered with a wink.

"Well. it is one sick outfit." Mirror man said walking around the car.

"I agree with him." Leon agreed.

"Yea? Wanna see what makes it better?" Emery asked.

"Not really." Brian muttered.

"Oh hell yes." Leon answered. Emery turned around so her back was facing the boys and started to bend over when suddenly an asian girl in ripped up pink leather pants and a white cut off wife beater snatched Emery, opened the car door and shoved her inside before slamming the door.

"Not gonna happen." The girl told the boys. She bent down so she was eye level with Emery who was in the car pouting "Idiota."

"What? Why not? Wait? She was about to do something crazy wasn't she? Damn Suki! I never get to see her do anything crazy and you ruined my chance." Mirror man ranted.

"What was she gonna do?" Vince asked curiously.

"None of your damn business." Suki replied. "Hey Bri."

"Hey Suki. Thought you were living in Miami now?" Brian greeted.

"I was, well kinda am. Got bored. Decided to come back again for a while. This girl needs someone to hang out with other than guys." Suki explained.

"I can see she picked up on your style." Brian replied giving her a look.

"She looks good. Started dressing less like a guy when she was in Miami with me."

"She was in Miami?"

"Yea. We had a blast." Emery climbed through the car and got out on the driver's side.

"Thanks Suki." She muttered.

"Oh girl. I know what you were gonna do. This is not the place. Especially with Brian here. He would've killed us both." Suki laughed.

"I don't want to know." Brian muttered shaking his head.

"So who are ya friends?" Suki asked.

"Well girl, one is wolverine." Mirror man started.

"And the Hulk!" Emery joined in.

"Alright geniuses, who's the third one?" Suki asked with a laugh.

"Jersey boy." Emery decided breaking out into laughter as she started playing with a pair of goggles she found on a table.

"Will you quit it?" Memphis snapped, smacking the goggles out of her hand.

"Bro calm down. We just foolin around. The can just cool it if they get upset." Mirror man started before getting smacked upside the head by Suki.

"You sound stupid man." Suki commented.

"Bitch." Mirror man muttered before looking at the group of men. "What are you looking at? You wanna start something? Boy I could cut you up." Mirror started again, earning another smack upside the head but this time by Emery.

"Will you shut up!" Emery told him. "The hulk over there is Dom, wolverine is Vince, and Jersey boy there is Leon."

"Oh man. handing out nicknames kid?" Donny said walking in and ruffling Emery's hair. "Watch out nicknames stick forever around here." Donny told the boys before leaving the shop with a tool box.

"So what brings you by?" Memphis asked cutting in.

"Just visiting. Figured I would let them meet some of the guys I used to hang with. And wanted to make sure the kids were alright. Left pretty late last night." Brian told his old friend.

"You could've just called. Oh wait, don't wanna over work yourself." Emery muttered mostly to herself.

"And invite you guys to a party at my place." Dom started, having heard what Emery said. "After the races next weekend. If you guys wanna come, then head over to my place for a party."

"Hell yes!" Suki and Emery agreed together.

"Maybe. Not really into the racing scene." Memphis admitted.

"Might as well be." Suki laughed.

"Yes. With all the car chases that happen." Emery agreed.

"There better not be any car chases going on anymore." Memphis corrected giving the girls a look.

"We aren't." Emery chuckled.

"Come on Memphis. It'd be fun. Me and Em haven't been to a race since Miami." Suki pleaded.

"You took her to a race?" Brian exploded.

"Yea. So what?" Suki brushed off.

"She is just a kid Suki. Races are no place for her." Brian continued.

"She's barely two years younger than me. I was fifteen when I started going to races with my cousin. She is fine. She loved it." Suki argued.

"She can't handle herself there. What if some guy went after her?" Brian argued back.

"I can handle myself just fine! Not like you would know!" Emery cut in.

"Em, stay out of it." Brian growled.

"No. Stop acting like you know my life and you still have say over me! You lost that right three years ago. Tumbler taught me how to fight and self defense. I don't need you pretending to worry about me. I got it under control." Emery yelled before turning away to storm out of the garage.

"Pearl..." Brian started quietly.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Emery snapped before stepping outside and slamming the door.

"What did you do?!" Tumbler shouted. He had walked in and caught the tail end of the argument.

"Nothing." Brian answered, Tumbler suddenly in his face. "I was trying to be a big brother."

"Leave her the fuck alone. You did enough in the past. She doesn't need you trying to suddenly become her big brother anymore." Tumbler growled.

"Tumbler...back off man." Memphis tried to calm the younger boy.

"No! He lost his chance. He had three years to try to check up on her, to fix things." Tumbler told him.

"What happened to second chances?" Brian asked.

"She doesn't want you to have a second chance." Tumbler sneered.

"It's gonna take a lot more than this to keep me away. I have a right to see her." Brian growled.

"Hey stop!" Dom said stepping in and splitting up the two. "Brian, you wanted to reconcile with your family and become closer with them again. This is not the way to go about that."

"He is keeping her from me! That's bullshit and you know it!" Brian argued.

"Way I see it is he is trying to protect her. You want her back? You have to prove yourself. Obviously something pretty bad happened when you weren't around and she was left vulnerable because of you taking off. They lost that trust in you O'Connor. You have to gain it back. Starting a fight with your brother isn't the way." Dom told him.

"Well it would help if he would tell me what is going on with her!" Brian tried to argue.

"You want to know what happened? She was attacked. She was at a party and her ex attacked her. She tried calling you for help. She called you three times! And you never answered, never even called her back. She was in the hospital for three days!" Tumbler shouted at him.

"What?" Brian suddenly went limp in his fight against Dom.

"Tumbler, What happened exactly?" Brian asked.

"Details don't matter. Now you have your info so get out." Tumbler told him turning away. Brian looked around the garage but no one would make eye contact with him any longer. They all knew what happened except him.

"Suki, did he rape her?" Brian asked quietly.

"Just go Bri. I'll see you at the race." Suki answered looking at the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom and Brian took off back to LA, but Leon and Vince decided they wanted to have a little fun in long beach while they were there. They were driving around when they saw the familiar light blue Honda S2000. The boys quickly decided to follow it. They followed the car out to a nature park and saw Emery and Suki get out and walk into the woods.

"Should we follow them?" Vince asked.

"Two hot girls walking into the woods? It would be rude not too. Who knows who could be lurking in there." Leon replied with a smile.

"You do realize one is the buster little sister?" Vince asked.

"Yea. So? You don't like the buster anyways." Leon commented.

"Yea." Vince commented, getting out of his car. The boys walked through the woods until they got to a river. They saw Emery and Suki standing out in the river skipping rocks. Emery was jeans shorts and a blue bikini top and Suki was in a jean shorts and a pink bikini top.

"That one boy was cute..." Suki started.

'What?" Emery said pretending to gasp.

"Actually two of them were attractive. Hmm...Wolverine and Jersey boy I believe." Suki laughed. "I'm not into guys with that much facial hair though."

"You are unbelievable." Emery commented with a laugh.

"Oh please. You totally agree and you were gonna flirt up a storm. Hell you were about to show off your panties." Suki countered.

"It is a nice touch to the outfit." Emery argued.

"Yes. Panties that say I see London. Perfect finishing touch.' Suki laughed.

"I think it is pretty witty." Emery laughed.

"Didn't expect to see you guys here." Leon said stepping out of the woods.

"What are you doing here?" Suki asked, giving the boys a look.

"Is Brian with you?" Emery asked nervously.

"No. Dom took him home. No buster here." VInce told her.

"Just us. So is this the only fun here in Long Beach?' Leon asked.

"If you don't enjoy it go find your own fun." Suki told him.

"i don't know this looks pretty fun." Leon told her.

"Then get in the water. Unless you are a wimp." Emery challenged.

"It's wolverine and Jersey boy, Em. And the are from LA. Of course they are too much of wimps." Suki told her friend.

"That's it. You messed with the wrong guys." Leon told them stripping down to his boxers, vince following his lead.

The two boys ran in after the girls, splashing water on them. Leon pushed Suki under water as Vince went after Emery who was swimming away. Vince finally caught her he grabbed her wrist and suddenly Leon was in front of her and grabbing her feet. The boys lifted her out of the water and swung her twice before throwing her in. Suki came up behind Leon and jumped on his back causing him to fall forward into the water. Vince looked around the water for Emery but couldn't find he. He looked over towards Leon and Suki and saw that Suki disappeared as well. They pair looked around for the girls and then finally spotted the pair farther up the river. The boys took off after them and followed the girl into a little cove off the small river. Suki climbed out the water and disappeared into the trees suddenly she came into view swinging over them on a rope and dropped into the water with a scream. Emery followed her friends lead and jumped off the rope. The two girls looked at the boys who suddenly scrambled out of the water to look for the rope. The boys plummeted into the water following the girls lead. They stayed in the cove playing in the water until the sky became pink with the sunset.

"You guys aren't too bad." Emery admitted as they waded through the river back to their belongings.

"Thanks. You either kid." VInce agreed.

"You really are like the opposite of my brother. How do you guys get along?" Emery asked vince.

"Honestly, we don't get along the best. I've been trying to make the best of it though." Vince told the girl.

"Your brother isn't that bad." Leon told her. "He has his moments when he sucks but he is a pretty decent guy."

"He used to be awesome." Emery muttered.

"Then he abandoned you?" Vince asked.

"Pretty much." Emery admitted.

"Brian had a hard time drawing the line between work and the rest of life." Suki explained. "Work ended up taking over. Although he ain't so clean anymore."

"It became hard to hate him as much as I used to when he got us all pardons after he pulled that shit in Miami." Vince admitted. "Still not a fan of his though. Just put up with him."

"Hey Em. Don't you work tonight?" Suki asked.

"Shit. We better get going." Emery told her friend.

"Where do you work?" Leon asked.

"That's for me to know and you to not worry about." Emery smiled.

"Doesn't the saying go 'For me to know and you to find out.'?" Vince asked.

"Maybe I don't want you finding out." Emery told him. "Well see ya guys this weekend."

"You are coming to the race?" VInce asked.

"Of course I am." Emery laughed and took off with Suki.

"Dude you think she is hot." Leon commented as his friend watched the girl take off.

"Shut up." Vince growled.

"Chill man. She is pretty hot. So is her friend." Leon commented.

The boys took off and headed back to LA. Where they found the rest of the team sitting around watching a movie.

"Where have you guys been?" Letty asked with a smile.

"In Long beach. Figured we were there why not have some fun." Leon shrugged.

"What the hell kind of fun did you have in Long Beach?" Brian scoffed.

"Went swimming." Vince said shortly.

"With some hot girls we met." Leon added with a sly smile.

"As long as my sister wasn't involved, I don't care." Brian said looking annoyed. Vince and Leon walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"Good thing we didn't plan on telling him." Leon laughed.

"Telling him what?" Jesse asked walking into the kitchen. He looked at the two guys and suddenly the pieces clicked together. "You were with his sister weren't you?"

"Shut up Jess," Leon told his friend.

"So you were with them?" Letty asked with a smile.

"Why not just tell the whole house?" Vince growled

"Nah. Don't want you in that kinda trouble." Letty laughed. "I figured you were anyways."

"Emery and her friend Suki are a pretty fun pair." Leon admitted. "They are gonna be at the race this weekend. Suki is a racer."

"I can't wait to see them." Jesse said.

"me either." Vince and Leon muttered.

"Oh no. No guys, you can't." Letty warned the boys.

"Can't what?" leon asked.

"You two are the biggest manwhores in this house. You can't go sleeping with those girls. They can't be another one night stand. One is Brian's sister and the other is her friend, who is a racer. You see how that would backfire right?' Letty warned them.

"Who said it would be a one night stand? And anyways maybe pissing of the buster would be fun." Vince challenged.

"I mean it. You are playing with fire." Letty warned before heading back into the living room.


End file.
